


Quintessence

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's 25 Days of Ficmas 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Lance is naive and in love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The boi, edgy keith, pining lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Prince Lance of Altea has been stuck in the castle he's grown up in for years on end, completely alone and estranged from his sister, Allura. But it's coronation day and the gates are finally opening up.Frozen AU, kind of? It follows the plot loosely at least.





	1. For the First Time In Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is the beginning of my 25 Days of Ficmas, and honestly I don't know what this is. It is in fact a multichapter fic, and it's gonna be updated over the month of December. It's just Voltron inserted into Frozen and sorta combined? With a side order of quintessence? Anyway, a couple things to note  
> 1\. This takes place on Altea where space travel is possible, like it fits the timeline  
> 2\. Altean!Lance is a thing  
> 3\. Currently tagged as Lancelot but that could change ;) 
> 
> Anyway enough rambling, hope you enjoy and look out for more from me in the future!

Lance groggily opened his eyes, blinking dazedly as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight of his room. His mussed hair puffed up in what felt like a million different directions. It was too _early,_ what had managed to wake…

“Prince Lance! It’s coronation day!” 

_Coronation Day._ With renewed energy, Lance jolted up, a wild grin on his face. He leapt out of bed, tamed the mess that was his hair, threw on some clothes that would befit the younger sibling of one who would soon be an Altean queen, and ran out into the hallway. “It’s Coronation Day!” he said with a grin, twirling a servant around and giving her one of his trademark grins. However, he didn’t stop to relish the moment--instead he slid down the banister, running out into the grounds. The windows...they were opening! All the doors were opening, the castle was bustling with activity like it never had since...well, Lance didn’t really know.

When he was very young, he and Allura were incredibly close, always playing with each other, always getting into mischief together. They were practically joined at the hip, and they were the delight of the kingdom. However, one day, Allura just retreated into her room, not speaking to him, not acknowledging his presence. Their parents never acknowledged the problem, and always made excuses, but the fact remained that Lance had scarcely seen Allura, and he never knew why. Luckily, he was the delight of all the palace staff, so even after their parents passed away in an accident, he’d never felt _really_ really alone.

Except for...you know...when he _did._

As much as the palace staff wanted to make him happy, they had jobs, and they rarely ever came, especially once Allura started shutting herself away. Come to think of it, this was the first time in a very long time that they’d even shown up. The castle was usually empty, and the days just seemed to blend together. Lance hadn’t had any interactions with anyone his own age in what felt like an eternity. So the prospect of opening up the palace doors, for the first time in years...it was almost too good to be true. He might actually see Allura...and better yet, he had the chance to find someone.

Lance had always wondered when he’d be able to find his perfect someone. He’d yearned for a beautiful princess to fall in love with. Time after time, he’d practiced his flirting in the mirror, because if he ever did actually meet someone, he had to endear them right away. In his situation, he didn’t exactly have a great dating pool...and he worried that no one would want him. He didn’t have a kingdom. He didn’t have a ton of social skills. He was just...Lance. Prince, sure, but never going to be king. Sure, he didn’t know if anyone would even want him, or if he’d even be able to _find_ someone. 

But for the first time in forever, he actually had a chance.  
\--------  
Allura stood, straight and regal like she knew she should, staring into her vanity mirror. “Conceal,” she murmured to herself. “Don’t feel.” While she figured her brother might be excited for this occasion...she felt only absolute terror. Ever since was young, she had prodigious power, including power over quintessence, something ordinarily only attributed to Galra. She didn’t understand how powerful her powers could be, so she used them in play. Usually they created harmless, fun effects. And then, on that day...she’d accidentally used her power over quintessence to sap the life force from Lance’s body. Reluctantly, her parents were able to find some Galra who were familiar enough with the effects of the quintessence to help him out, though at a hefty price, and they’d ensured that Lance had no memories of what happened, or of any of Allura’s power. But the Galra they met with were sure to emphasize that Allura’s power should not be taken lightly, and that it could be a powerful force of destruction. 

As such, she decided to stop using it, but the more she feared, the more it seemed to come out. Plants she touched would have their life force sapped, people she touched would get waves of exhaustion at best. So she decided to wear gloves, hoping against hope that they would do something. Eventually, she managed to get a handle on things enough to live...but coronation day would prove a challenge. She would be able to wear the gloves for the majority of it, but she had to take them off for the main ceremony. And any number of things could happen. Sometimes her power would manifest in raw energy. It could mess with the castle’s lighting, it could make the weather erratic. And...that would be the best case scenario. There was a part of the ceremony where she’d have to take one of the elders’ hands. If her body decided to attempt to absorb quintessence at that moment...if she accidentally hurt one of the elders…

Allura put that thought out of her mind, taking a few deep breaths. She had to do it. She would have to be queen. And this worrying? It would do no good. Her father had faith in her, he was looking down on her knowing that she could be the queen. Allura could be the good girl. After all, she’d always had to be. It would be okay. “Tell the guards to open up the gates,” she told one of the castle staff, who had been waiting patiently at the door. Anxiety shot through her veins, and the lights in her room flickered. It would be okay.

Hopefully.  
\---------  
Lance grinned, a laugh bubbling from his throat as he ran out of the castle gates, the sun shining on him. He spun around, arms wide, as he took in the sights around him. There were so many Alteans, more than he’d ever seen before! And that wasn’t even the exciting part! All sorts of different creatures from all sorts of different planets, all sorts of different _galaxies,_ had come to see Allura’s coronation. He ran around, excitedly waving to just about everyone, flirting with all the pretty women, running around haphazardly. But in his haphazard running, he didn’t notice how close he was getting to just about everyone, and ran into a taller man. The collision knocked him off balance, and he staggered, knocked over a barrel, was about to fall right into a vendor’s stall, until…

He suddenly stopped falling--someone had grabbed his hand. “Are you alright?” 

And when Lance looked up at his savior, he saw what must have been the absolute most handsome man he’d ever seen in his life. He was clearly Galra, with his purple skin and striking white hair, and he stood tall, strong. His yellow eyes glimmered with concern as he looked at Lance. 

“Ah, yes, I…” _I was just falling for you,_ Lance thought reflexively and then shoved it down. Did that type of thing work on guys? He didn’t know. “I was….wasn’t watching...where I was going?” He blushed sheepishly and grinned in a way that he hoped looked endearing, but this man was throwing him off. God, he looked like the perfect statues in the castle, the way he was _built._ He rippled with muscle, his posture, and the way his eyes seemed to sparkle…

“So you’re sure you’re fine?” 

“You know it,” Lance replied with a wink, deciding to try the pickup line and immediately, immediately regretting it. Why did he have to be this way? However, the man chuckled slightly, so damn suave that Lance almost swooned. 

“Prince Lotor,” he said, pulling Lance upright and gesturing to himself.

“I’m Prince Lance,” Lance replied, with a flourishy bow. 

“Prince!” Lotor gasped, kneeling before him. 

“Oh, no, you don’t have to…” Just then, another person knocked into Lotor, bumping them so Lotor was pressing Lance up against the nearby vendor’s stall. “Ah! I am so sorry!” Lotor tried to move back, but Lance stumbled again, knocking them both to the ground. This time, Lance was on top of Lotor, almost pinning him to the ground. 

“Sorry! Sorry! Ugh, what a mess,” Lance murmured to himself, but noting Lotor’s gaze, he quickly corrected. “Not you! Um, dude, you’re hot.” _Oh god, did I just say that out loud?!_ And he suddenly remembered that he had to be getting ready for the coronation, for the ball afterward. “Gotta go! Sorry!” he said, running back to the castle and kicking himself for how he’d handled it all the way.   
\----------  
Allura stood before what felt like the entire universe as the Elders began the coronation ceremony. She could see aliens of all shapes and sizes, as well as just about every Altean on their planet, staring up at her. Waiting. Just examining her. And she was absolutely convinced that somehow, some way, they’d find her out. “Princess Allura,” the chief elder said, snapping her out of her reverie. “Do you swear to devote your life to protecting this kingdom?” 

“I do,” Allura said, her voice steady, calm, clear. 

“Do you vow to do all in your power to keep the people of Altea safe and happy?” 

“I do.” 

“Now, please, take my hands.” Allura took off her gloves and took the elder’s hands. It was a sacred Altean belief that, as their skin touched, the knowledge of the elders would pass into the future leader. However, Allura took a few panicky, deep breaths, worrying all the while that with the knowledge, some life force would pass as well, and then she’d be discovered. “As we complete this ceremony, I provide you the knowledge of generations of Alteans before you.” Suddenly, Allura felt a small trickle of energy, coming into her, making her shake. Perhaps a little too quickly, she jerked her hands away from the elder, who looked weakened.

Thankfully, he didn’t seem to suspect. Maybe, just maybe, this could be okay.


	2. Love Is An Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Lotor get closer...but will Allura bless their marriage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Enjoy more Lancelot than usual! We're gonna get into another ship soon--I wonder which one? ;)

“I now present, Queen Allura of Altea.” Allura walked out in front of the ballroom, regal and beautiful as always. Her hair was up in a beautiful, braided bun, and her dress was absolutely pristine, befitting a queen. “And I present, Prince Lance of Altea!” Lance grinned and ran slightly into view, smiling and waving until the court adviser nudged them closer together.

“Dude, you sure that...um...okay!” Lance stuttered as he looked up at the sister who had shut herself off from him for years on end. She was more beautiful than he remembered--she’d grown into a woman completely out of his view. He didn’t know what to say. This woman was a complete stranger...a sister, sure, but one that he barely recognized after all these years. However, after an awkward moment, she turned toward him, smiled, not even acknowledging the years.

“Hello,” she said, her warm smile helping put Lance slightly at ease.

“H...Hi!” Lance said, stuttering slightly. 

“You look very handsome tonight,” Allura told him, her smile widening. 

“Yeah! You too! I mean, you’re not handsome, you’re beautiful, but…”

As Lance blushed, Allura put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I understood.” They smiled at each other as they were approached by a well-dressed man with poofy brown hair who knelt before Allura. “My queen, I am Prince Matt, and as the son of one of your closest allies, I would be remiss if I didn’t ask you for a dance. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, but I don’t dance. My brother does, though.” Lance held out his hand, winking at the cute boy before him, and Allura waved at him, chuckling as Matt pulled him enthusiastically onto the dance floor.  
\--------  
When Lance had escaped Matt, largely thanks to Matt’s sister (she’d pulled Matt away with a roll of her eyes), he started to head back over to his sister. However, he was interrupted by a familiar, handsome face. “Want to escape for a bit?” Lotor asked, winking and offering Lance his hand. 

“Of course,” Lance replied, winking right back and doing his best to look confident, like he hadn’t spent his childhood practicing flirting with the suits of armor in the castle instead of actual humans. Lotor seemed to buy it, though, and they walked out of the ballroom and onto the balcony. “So, what brings you to a party like this? Or are you just here for the handsome princes?” 

“Mostly the handsome princes,” Lotor said with a smile at Lance. “But I also am here because my father wants me here. We’re supposed to be trying to find more alliances. I’m not interested in that, though. I just...it’s so hard to please him sometimes.” Lotor’s sad, distant look made Lance’s heart throb and resonate with his. This man..Lance could trust him. He just knew. 

“I get that. Allura just stopped talking to me forever ago. And, y’know, as much as I tried I couldn’t get her to start again. She just shut me out.” Whew. Usually he didn’t say that kind of stuff. But then again, usually he didn’t have anyone to say it to. 

“Hey, I’d never do something like that to you,” Lotor replied with a gentle smile, his eyes full of light. He took Lance’s hand in his as they both sat on the edge of the balcony, just staring into each other’s eyes.

Lance took a deep breath, trying to give himself the nerve to say something crazy. “Dude, I...I really like you.”

“I believe I ‘really like you’ too,” Lotor replied. Lance beamed, leaping off the balcony, his hand still firmly in Lotor’s.

“You wanna see the rest of the castle? There’s some awesome places!” he said with a grin. Lotor nodded, grinning as well.

“I would love that,” he replied, allowing Lance to lead him around the castle.  
\---------  
About an hour later, Lance was on cloud nine. He’d never expected to feel this way about anyone, much less a man, but every time he looked at Prince Lotor, the depth of his infatuation only increased. He felt like his pickup lines just weren’t enough, that he needed a little bit more honesty, since the thought of Lotor leaving him completely alone in that empty castle after tonight absolutely terrified him. “Hey, um, can I say something weird?” 

“Of course,” Lotor replied, looking deep into Lance’s eyes.

“Well, um...up till now, I haven’t really...been around people much, y’know? I haven’t gotten to talk to anyone else.” Lotor nodded, listening to Lance intently. “And I was kinda worried I wouldn’t...you know...find someone. But then I met you and…you’re like my missing piece. Dude, you’re...great,” he ended lamely, trying to mitigate the massive amounts of emotion that came with that confession. 

“I understand what you mean,” Lotor replied, making Lance light up.

“Really?” he asked, barely able to believe it.

“Yes, I do understand. My family situation isn’t...ideal, either, and we have so much in common...I really adore you. And I’d like to ask you something, as well. It might seem very forward, but I think it’s the right time.” Lotor knelt before him, and Lance started to turn bright red. “Prince Lance...will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” Lance exclaimed, pulling Lotor in for a sweet, tender kiss. He knew...it was true love. And it was time to ask Allura to bless their marriage.  
\-----  
“Allura!” Lance shouted excitedly, pulling Lotor through the crowd. The woman in question turned, a question in her eyes as she contemplated Lotor. “I’d like to introduce Prince Lotor, and, um, he’s...er…”

“We’re getting married!” they both said in unison, giggling giddily. 

“What?” Allura asked, her voice flat and eyes suspicious.

“I mean, we haven’t figured out the details that much, like, it’s pretty new for us too, and I mean, we’ve gotta think about moving everyone in, of course the wedding’s gonna be soon, because why have a long engagement, but first we’ve gotta get your blessing…”

“Let me stop you right there,” Allura said. “Lance, please, can I talk to you in private?” 

Lance shook his head. “No. Lotor can hear whatever you’ve gotta say.” With that, Allura’s eyes got cold as ice.

“Fine,” she said, her tone cold. “You can’t get married to someone you’ve just met. There’s going to be no wedding, no one is going to be moving in.”

“Queen Allura, can I please ease your concerns?”

“You cannot. You have asked for my blessing and my answer is no, and I think you should leave immediately. The party is over, we are going to close the gates.”

“Allura, no! I’m sick of being shut here, I wanna go see the universe, there’s gotta be something more out there! I can’t do this anymore!”

“Then leave.” Allura’s voice cracked and tears welled in her eyes, but she stood firm. 

Lotor held Lance close to him protectively, but Lance quickly pulled away from his grasp, running toward Allura. “Why?! Why won’t you talk to me?! You’re my sister, you’re all the family I have left, why do you always shut me out!?” He tried to grab Allura’s hand, but she pulled away, leaving him with just her glove.

“Lance, give me back my glove!” 

“No! You have to tell me why!” 

“Enough!” Allura screamed. Thunder crashed, the doors slammed open, and a fierce wind blew into the room. The lights went out, and outside, despite it being spring, snow spiralled around, stinging the faces of everyone in the courtyard. “Allura…” Lance breathed, but she was already gone, having fled with her single glove. He looked at the fabric of the glove he had, taking a deep shaky breath as he realized what he’d done. All the pieces seemed to be coming together, and he had to take action, since some of the guests were less than happy with this new development.

“Monster!” someone screamed, grabbing a few people who looked well-armed to go searching. “The queen has cursed the kingdom!”

“She didn’t mean it!” Lance objected. But it didn’t seem like anyone really cared.

“She almost killed me!” 

“She’s a demon!” 

“She’ll kill us all with her power!” The entire city was in a rage.

“I’ve gotta go find her…” Lance breathed. A few palace officials came up to him, looking questioningly. He was the highest authority in the kingdom now, and that wasn’t something that he was used to. “I...um...I’m leaving Prince Lotor in charge of Altea, until I return. I have to find my sister.” The palace staff nodded, skeptical but moving to spread the word. One brought his hover bike, and Lance quickly mounted it.

“Lance, my dearest. Are you sure you’ll be safe?” Lotor asked. Lance tried to ignore the butterflies that the term of endearment brought.

“Of course. She’s my sister.” Hopefully he’d be able to find her quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) to request more Ficmas and for more updates!


	3. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura finds freedom and Lance finds some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone we're slowly diverging from canon and getting into more of my alterations! Meet Kristoff/Keith and Shiro/Sven!

Allura hiked up the mountain, the soft snow at the high altitude making gentle indentations where she stepped that were covered just about as quickly as they were made. She hugged herself tightly, trying to keep some of the cold out, but she knew that she just had to stay as far away as possible from the city. The quintessence...it could have killed someone. It could have hurt the guests...it could have hurt Lance again. Sure, it just made some weather change and lights flicker for now, but what else could it have done? 

It could have destroyed everything. So she had to go where she couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. 

Allura took a deep breath, looking down. Everything seemed small when she was so far away, and the fear at her power started to fade a little bit. Surely, she couldn’t hurt anything from here, and no one would find her at the top of this mountain. She didn’t have to conceal it, she didn’t have to be numb to it. She could see just what the quintessence could do. 

Experimentally, she funneled a little bit of her power into the snow around her. It flew around, spiralling beautifully in the air. It sparkled as it fell, beautiful beyond belief. Beautiful. That couldn’t hurt anyone. So she grinned, trying a little bit more. Some snow solidified into ice. A gentle touch at a chasm created a bridge, one that looked icy but was almost pure energy. A laugh bubbled forth from her throat as she ran up the bridge, onto a small secluded ledge.

Finally, after so long, she didn’t have to hide who she was. She didn’t have to be the perfect queen. She didn’t have to be the role model who hid who she was. Allura could finally be herself, not worrying about being a monster and destroying everything that she loved. So when she pumped her power into the mountain around her, she didn’t hold back. She allowed the quintessence to fill the air around her, with no restraint. 

The mountain’s rocks shot up around her, forming at first into a platform beneath her feet and then mutating into walls, rooms, absolute beauty. The rifts between the stones glowed purple, illuminating everything beautifully, and the clouds converged around her, making the snow more intense. But she didn’t feel the cold, the castle was blessedly warm, and Allura smiled. Her handiwork was perfect. She could live here, she didn’t have to go back to a place where everyone hated her for what she did and who she was. 

Finally, after so so long, she was free.  
\--------  
Lance, meanwhile wasn’t having the best of times. His vehicle had broken, making it so he had to go on foot. And he wasn’t a huge fan of the cold on a good day. On top of that, it had been summer normally, but the energy that Allura had used had made the kingdom into a winter wonderland. That would have been all and good, except for the fact that Lance was certainly dressed for summer, in his thin clothes, and he’d hastily left without even thinking of taking a coat. So now, as he trudged through the snow, moving was getting harder and harder. He felt like his joints were practically seizing up.

However, his misery didn’t prove to be that long-lived. Relatively soon, he caught sight of a shack in the distance, one with lights on, and Lance could have jumped for joy. He rushed to the newfound shelter as fast as his legs would take him. Clumsily, he burst into the shack, relishing the warmth. It was a store, thank Quiznak it was a store. Hopefully he’d be able to purchase some winter gear...but that idea was stopped as quickly as it came when he realized that the store was selling things for hot weather, just like it should be, given that it should have been warm outside. “H...hey, do you have anything for winter?” Lance asked, looking at the large, burly alien behind the counter. One of the alien’s tentacles pointed toward a small corner in the shop, where a large coat, boots, and snowshoes stood. “Okay, I’ll take it,” Lance said, hoping fervently that everything fit. 

Just as he started to bring everything to the counter, two men walked in. One was fairly clearly Galra, and another looked more humanoid, but with an arm outfitted in something that glowed, similar to how things infused with quintessence shone. The Galra man put a few tools on the counter. “I need these,” he said, looking the shopkeeper in the eye. He put some coins on the table, but the alien shook his head. 

“Come on, that was enough last time,” the other man insisted. But again, the alien shook his head. 

“We’ll find them somewhere else, Shiro.” The first man stormed out of the shop, the second man following.

“Calm down,” he said, but the first man wasn’t listening. 

“Let’s just see what’s going on at the Northern sector. Something’s happening with the Quintessence there and we have to fix it fast.” Northern Sector. Allura. But Lance thought too late, the men had left by then, and he sat, cursing himself until a loud noise came from the outside of the shack. Quickly tossing some coins onto the counter, probably too many, and throwing on the winter gear (yes, it fit), he grabbed the tools and ran out toward the back. 

Sure enough, the two men were there, in what looked like it was supposed to be a garage next to the shack, with a pile of tools on the ground. What looked like a large hoverbike sat next to it, slightly worse for the wear. “I told you someone would hear!” the Galra man hissed.

“Keith, you knocked over the tools. We don’t have time for this, we have to get to the Northern Sector before something even worse happens, we have to leave right now.” The human started frantically yanking the bike out of the garage, trying his best to make a few clearly broken parts work.

“In case you forgot, we can’t leave. The bike’s busted!” 

“Looking for these?” Lance asked, doing his best to seem nonchalant but failing miserably. “I give you these, and you take me to the Northern Sector.” 

“Why do you want to go there?” the Galra (Keith?) asked suspiciously. 

“Keith, we need the tools. Let’s just take him. We were gonna go there anyway.” 

“Listen, my sister is up there, I have to go help her. She’s in trouble and she can help get us out of this winter,” Lance interrupted.

“Your sister? Oh god, you’re the prince,” Keith sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah? So what?” Lance challenged. 

“You two have to stop,” the man said. “We’re gonna take you.” 

“You are?” Lance asked, almost surprised.

“We are?!” Keith whisper-shouted, disgusted. “Shiro…” 

“Let’s just get to fixing the bike,” Shiro insisted, taking the tools from Lance and shoving a few of them into Keith’s hand. “We don’t have much time.” The two worked on the bike as quickly as possible, finishing it faster than Lance had ever thought possible. “Okay, get on,” Shiro ordered, and Keith shoved Lance on the bike between himself and Shiro a little bit too harshly. With a bit of engine backfiring, they were off, the cold stinging Lance’s cheeks as they raced toward the Northern Sector. “So something’s wrong with the princess?” Shiro asked. 

“Yeah, I got in a big fight with her, and she was getting really mad, because she wouldn’t bless my marriage. She got really upset that I was gonna marry a guy I’d met that day, and then…” 

“Wait,” Keith interrupted. “You were going to marry a guy you’d met today?” 

“Yes. Listen. So we fought, right, and I took her glove, and I wouldn’t give it back, because I thought it was like some fashion statement, I didn’t think it was important…”

“You can’t marry a guy you just met!” 

“It’s true love!” Lance objected, glaring back at Keith as Shiro drove.

“What’s his last name?” 

“Who cares?” 

“What’s his favorite thing?”

“Me,” Lance said, and Keith couldn’t tell if he was joking.

“What if you hate everything about him? What if you hate how he eats or sleeps?” 

“I won’t!” They were about to continue arguing, but a few words from Shiro interrupted them.

“Um, guys? We...have a problem.”


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Matt go hunting for Allura with Lotor and Lance gets his taste of the way Keith and Shiro live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting further from canon here, so hope you enjoy it!

Pidge shivered, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders more tightly as she looked around at the snow. This definitely wasn’t expected. It didn’t snow much on Altea, and even though the Galra prince--Lotor?--was handing out cloaks and directing people to the castle, where warm food was, it wasn’t enough. Everything was frozen, and there was no way that Pidge was going to be able to get back, seeing as none of the ships had expected this cold. Matt had already checked, and the freeze had been so widespread that flying would be suicide with the icy machinery. 

“Prince Lotor! Prince Lotor!” someone called, running into the town. The Galra man stopped dead, almost dropping his armful of cloaks and blankets before whirling around to look at the guard who had called his name. “We found Prince Lance’s hovercraft broken down, a few miles outside of town! He was nowhere to be found.” Lotor’s gaze hardened, and he looked around. 

“I need some volunteers to help me find Prince Lance! I believe he could be in grave danger.” Lotor called. 

“I will help, milord!” Matt shouted. “As will my sister!” 

“What?!” Pidge sputtered as she was dragged in front of the tall Galra man. She was absolutely _not_ about to go out on a wild duck chase in the snow in this dumb dress with her brother and some stranger! But with Matt’s enthusiasm, it looked like there wasn’t another option. “Ugh. Fine,” she grumbled. 

“I would prefer to bring her back alive, so she has an opportunity to fix this,” Lotor said. “However, if there are no other options...well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Matt nodded, grabbing his ray gun, and started to walk off with Lotor, grudgingly followed by Pidge. This was going to be a ridiculous mess, she knew it.  
\-----------  
“Um guys? We...have a problem,” Shiro said, having to raise his voice to be heard over the noise of the bike. A large number of aliens were chasing after them on hovercrafts, shouting what sounded like obscenities at Keith and Shiro. 

“Damn, they must not have been happy about what happened last time,” Keith murmured, frantically looking around for something, anything, to work with. 

“What happened _last_ time?!” Lance shouted, looking at their current situation in utter horror. None of these aliens looked particularly thrilled with the group, and they all had guns. Shiro whipped to the side to avoid a few projectiles, feeling like he almost tipped the bike, and Lance had to bite back a scream to preserve his masculinity. 

“None of your business,” Keith snapped. “Just know they’re not friendly!” He leaned back over, past Lance, and tried to get out his blaster and shoot, but the bike was throwing off his aim and having to aim around Lance didn’t help. “You’re in my way!” 

“Give it to me!” Lance insisted. “I’m a sharpshooter!” 

“You’re _what?!_ ” But before Keith could do anything else, Lance grabbed the gun out of his hand, squeezing his legs around the bike more tightly as he turned around and aimed directly at one of the bikes. A couple of blasts later, one bike started to spiral out of control, taking out another as they both crashed into a snowy rock on one side.

“Holy shit!” Keith shouted, watching Lance shoot again. But there were too many aliens, they were outnumbered, and before Lance could think of doing anything else, another problem quickly came up. 

“Guys, there’s a cliff! Cliff!” Shiro yelled. 

“Do something then!” Lance screamed, all worry about masculinity gone. 

“Just jump it!” Keith shouted.

“WHAT!??!?” The word was practically ripped from Lance’s throat as Shiro accelerated, roaring through the snow toward the aforementioned cliff, and before Lance knew it they were in the air. He screamed, before even registering that he was screaming, and it looked like they weren’t going to make it. 

“JUMP!” Shiro shouted, and before Lance could react, Keith’s arms were around his waist, he was flying through the air, and then he was enveloped by snow, soft and cold. Surprisingly, he was fine--sure, the wind was knocked out of him a little bit, but nothing was broken, he wasn’t dead, and everything was relatively okay. However, when he looked around, Keith and Shiro were both looking over the edge of the cliff, looking devastated. 

“What happened?” Lance asked.

“The bike,” Shiro murmured. 

“See, this is what happens when we do things for other people!” Keith shouted, stomping away from the edge of the cliff.

“Dude, I’m so sorry, I’ll get you a new bike when I get back, and I totally understand if you don’t wanna travel with me. I’ll just go ahead and go.” Lance decided to slink away, walking in the complete wrong direction as Keith and Shiro watched.

“That idiot,” Keith muttered under his breath, but despite the fact that he kept trying to convince himself that he wanted to abandon Lance, a part of him felt drawn to this prince. 

“He could die,” Shiro reminded Keith.

“I know! But what do I care?” Keith asked, turning away and staring sullenly down into the canyon. “Not like it matters to me if the stupid prince dies.” Shiro sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, let me put it this way. If he leaves and dies, you’re never going to get another bike back, and since he’s the prince, he definitely has enough resources to get it for you.” Keith groaned, glaring up at Shiro. 

“You’re right, you’re right, I know,” Keith grumbled. “Hey! Lance! Wait up, we’re...we’re coming with! Damn it,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Really?!” Lance asked, his eyes lighting up (an action that definitely did NOT make Keith’s heart stutter at all). “I mean, um, well, I guess I’ll let you tag along,” he amended, trying for nonchalant. 

“Well, you might want to actually go the right way then,” Keith told him, a smirk on his face. Lance turned a little bit red, and turned around, heading in the opposite direction.

“I was just scoping out the planet, gotta know where everything is!” Lance tried his best to recover, but neither Keith nor Shiro bought it. However, neither of them objected, and the trio started to head toward the Northern Sector.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Ficmas updates, check out my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com)! I do take requests!


End file.
